Fire Emblem: Root of our Fears
by Rabblerouser88
Summary: An herbalist by trade, Kylik was never one to involve himself in politics or nations. However, the times of his hermitage come to an end when the world itself is in need of heroes instead, what with ravenous undead, outright war, and the ever-disastrous forces of Chaos bringing turmoil. It falls to him and his newly-found allies of the Shepards to save their world from all threats.
1. Chapter 1 From the Wilds

**AN: ** Hello all! This contains something unfamiliar to many of you, my original concept of Avatars, multiversal elemental protectors who span many hundreds of worlds. This presents two options for you, with one being that you wait for an explanation contrary to this story or you can read Chapter 50 of my OP: A New Storm fic to find (somewhat) full disclosure on Avatars. Do Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: From the Wilds**

_**Only when we are no longer afraid do we begin to live.**_

"Augggghhh, another dead end." A lone voice muttered with silent curses, eyes glued to the ground before him. The dirt he tread on showed no signs of disturbance and had no intention of informing where the quarry he pursued had went. Gaze shifted to the brush around him, but between the twilit sky above and the natural darkness provided by the thick conifers that encompassed the forest around him, little could be seen. A hand shifted to his side, a small pack adjusted to his belt, digging around until a seed the size of a strawberry was produced. "Maybe one of the guys can track their scent…"

His train of thought suddenly derailed when the entirety of the woods began shaking and rumbling with such force that the shadowed figure toppled forward from his squatting position. Chin met dirt for but a second as he regained his balance, rubbing his jaw as it throbbed dully from the unexpected tumble.

"What the? An earthquake?" He mumbled before the noticing the contents of his pack sown willy-nilly on the ground next to him. A myriad of seeds of a multitude of sizes spilled around as he quickly moved to gather them. "Yeesh, sorry 'bout that fellas…" Apologizing to an unseen entity, he scooped up and returned them to their former home, trying his best to see in the darkness. It was then the sky lit up bright as day and he easily found the harder to find seeds that blended so well with the shadows of the forest. "Ah. Much better…Thank Imani, a light…a light…in the middle of the forest…at midnight…." His brain started putting the pieces together as his focus shifted to the source of his newfound brightness. Eyes widened to mammoth proportions as the source was revealed, a cataclysm of epic proportions before him. Meteors of fireballs rained from the sky as though a volcano had been summoned in the midst of the wilderness.

"_**Visshen nall**__!_" A foreign swear escaped his lips as adrenaline pumped through his veins and he promptly began running from the calamity that threatened to swallow everything up behind him. A bright light from overhead suddenly illuminated his path of retreat, and with reflexes like that of a veteran soldier, the figure leapt into the trees and bolted away upon the branches as a cart-sized fireball tore into the ground where he would have been had he stayed true to his course.

"_**Iata**_! What is going on?!" He cursed, leaping branch to branch as nimbly as a monkey. As he questioned the deities above, a girlish scream echoed from his right, tinged with fear. Even amidst the inferno that raged around him, the recognizable sound of steel clashing in pitched combat could be heard as well alongside the grunts and howls of battle. "Who would be dumb enough to fight in THIS?!"

Another rumble shook the ground as well his perch, throwing him on his rear. "_**Visshen**_! I better get outta here..." With a heft and a spring, he threw himself back onto his feet, moving to put the entire ordeal behind him when another quake ambushed him, far greater than its predecessor in turbulence.

"Woah wuh...YAAAAH!" With a shriek akin to a startled chimp, the figure plummeted from his roost, finding himself sprawled out on the ground yet again. "...I gotta stop doing that..." He grumbled, sitting up once again.

"EYAH! CHROM! FREDERICK! HELP!" A girlish voice carried through the air in close proximity, that as well as the once echoing sounds of war were now much nearer and more distinct. Instinct kicked in when the shriek arose, and made to aid whoever was in peril, but sense overpowered his gut and locked him in place.

"No, I can't get involved..." He whispered to himself, turning his back to the battle. "I gotta find their trail...I gotta find him before-"

"GET AWAY!" Another scream pierced the air, halting him once again. Torn, he swiveled his head back forth from his previous direction to the newer, his reason in conflict with his morals. A lone sigh escaped before he girded his body for rapid movement. "Damnit." With a disgruntled curse, leapt into the trees towards the conflict.

* * *

A young woman cried out in fear, twin blonde curled pigtails jumping to and fro as their owner tried in a increasingly vain attempt to outmaneuver an opponent. Her yellow dress was smeared with dirt and grime The staff in her hands helped to deflect the blows trained on her by a simple sword, a stark contrast to its wielder, an abomination of bruise-colored skin and eyes that glowed a hellish red as it billowed black mist from its mouth. It roared in a hideous tone as it once again made to end the poor girl.

"Lissa!" A man nearby shouted, his sword carving down an insurmountable number of similar wretches to the one attacking his comrade, only more seemed to swarm him. "Curses...Darren!" He bellowed, his weapon awash in a luminous blue aura as it tore through the horde.

"Hang on! I'm...*grunt*...coming!" Another man bellowed, his blade decapitating a monster before him with but a single swipe of his hand. With practiced ambidexterity his other hand glowed with flame-colored runes as it became a blazing missile, flying into a pair of the attackers and with a burst of fire turned them into a pair of crisped husks. A temporary respite it seemed, as several lumbering ghouls served as replacements for their fallen and effectively blocked the spellsword's path to his endangered companion. "Damnit..."

"H-Help..." The panicked young lady whimpered as the latest attack knocked her prone upon the ground, the wretch hefting his weapon high for the final blow.

*_Thwip thwip thwip_*

A trio of unknown projectiles came from beyond the darkness of the woods and embedded themselves into the ground between the pig-tailed healer and the undead soldier. This sudden interrupted halted the creature for but a moment and it continued its advance upon the downed cleric.

"Grow!" A hidden command was followed by a feint rose-colored glow from the earth before her, and she had to repress a shriek of shock as several man-sized vines burst forth, entangling and effectively stopping her attacker in his tracks. Its strength no match for the tendrils that held it, and its sword arm unable to cut itself free from the hold.

"Yaaaaaah!" A cry and a branch snapping emerged from her flank, a figure bursting forth from the brush. It spun through the air, on a course for the ghoul. The figure unfolded itself from its curl as it descended to the creature, leg extended in a vicious dive. Foot collided with skull and one could hear its skull crack and fracture upon impact. For a moment had a look of victory until the monstrous warrior shrieked in renewed fury, undeterred by the demolition of its helm. The man perched on the shoulder of his prey now, his arm became awash in a pinkish aura, the skin upon it seemingly turned to a brownish hue. Flattening his now-wooden hand, he delivered a painful chop to the neck of his tangled quarry, only it did not have the effect one would expect. It tore through the flesh as though it were a sword, cleanly separating head and torso in a broad sweep. The moment it ceased to be, the horrendous being vanished in a plume of void-colored smoke, no traces of it to be found. The attacker leapt away now towards the fallen girl, a hand extended to her.

He was most likely in his late teens, a very low chance of him being over twenty. Though his face was sharp and lean, his jade green eyes and friendly grin radiated joviality. The hair which hung to his shoulders was a radiant orange-gold with the exception of the few leaves and twigs sticking out it and held no organization in its looseness and freedom. The top portions were covered by a dirt-colored-and-covered beanie that also encompassed his forehead, though several wayward strands could be seen dangling out. Matching hair colored the small triangular soul patch he wore underneath his bottom lip that reached his pointed chin. His frame was wiry and lanky and from a glance, was not tall but not short either. His clothes were brown and earth colored, and were loose enough to be comfortable and taunt in few places to allow for maximum mobility. Several places of importance were covered by hardened leather armor with exceptions of the light pauldrons on his shoulders. His arms, now rid of the bark-like form it had taken, were bare to the world save the leather bracers ran along his forearm and covered the back of his hand and his sandals were of simple make. He also seen to sport a strange furred belt that was similar to his hair color, several various pouches and sacks seemed to be tied to a hidden waistline underneath the strange belt.

"C'mon, not a good idea to be sitting down in a fight." He chuckled lightly motioning with his hand towards her.

"What...was **that**?" She asked, a little dumbstruck at the performance before her, but an answer would have to wait as a duo of monsters rushed them. Her confusion tripled as the furry belt unwound itself from his waist and floated behind him...revealing itself to be a monkey-like tail, bobbing about with gusto. "What...is **that**?!"

He only let a winded chuckle out before spinning meeting their charge, covering himself once again in a wooden carapace. A clumsy thrust of a decrepit lance from one of the walking corpses was easily evaded as the boy latched onto its shaft with both hands, swinging himself upward upon it. Being upside-down on an enemy's weapon seemed to not hinder him in the slightest as he twisted his body and latched onto the ghouls neck with his legs, and effortlessly hoisting himself onto its shoulders. With a shift, he dangled upside down on the creature's back, and facing its sword-bearing comrade, stuck out his tongue and blew a mocking raspberry. Roaring, the monster rose to the bait and lunged forward with its blade, thrusting right into its partner, skewering it in where its heart should be. Laughing, the taunting monk jumped upward from the falling corpse onto a low-hanging branch, using to swing a short distance ahead of the scene.

As its companion crumpled and disappeared, the myrmidon aberration was undeterred and with a guttural roar, rampaged towards its comrade's slayer. With both of its clawed hands, it readied a vertical arc to chop the intruder in half with its blackened sword. Its attack struck only empty space as the stranger sprung onto his hands backward, and with a heft of his arms, bounded away from his attacker. Rushing the tailed man once again, a strong cleave that would otherwise chop a tree clean through struck naught but air, as its target ducked below the swing and rolled to its side. The man formed half-fists and began pounding away at several key points on the creature's body, and after a flurry of blows, chuckled lightly at the plan for his next move. That is, until his target backhanded him, sending him stumbling backward.

"Right...*spit*... undead...no pressure points..." He mumbled to himself as he rubbed his bruised cheek, his striker coming for him once again. Dodging several oncoming blows from the blade, he rolled once again to the attacker's side after an unsuccessful strike, and with a depilating slash to the back of the creature's knees, sent to the ground before finishing it in a manner similar to its former colleagues.

Before he could revel in his victory, a swift pain rocked him as an arrow tore through the side of his neck. It thankfully grazed him instead of outright piercing him, but it was close enough to gash him and bring him to a knee. An archer form of the undead monsters was now in sight as it emerged from the foliage to his flank, nocking another arrow to end him.

One hand to halt the bleeding on his neck and another digging in his pouch, the young man apparently found what he was looking for as his expression shifted from one of shock to one of confidence. The enemy archer pulled the drawstring back as the stranger threw something into the ground before him.

"Grow!" he commanded as the arrow flew true...only to be deflected by another form barring any further injury to its summoner. The creature stood a few heads taller than a man, looming over both master and adversary. Two spindly legs supported a insectoid thorax, impatiently stepping back and forth, swaying in anticipation of battle. The body curled upward, supporting a figure with a gaping mouth, its "teeth" gnashed together, it had no eyes to speak of, adding to its eeriness. It sported two massive mandibles that looked capable of cutting a man in twain if caught in their grasp. Despite its insectoid appearance; it sported leaves upon its abdomen and thorax; its skin was more akin to a moss-covered bark than exoskeleton; and upon its top was a massive flowery crown alike that of a rose in both color and shape.

"What in the name of Naga is **that**?!" The girl behind him cried out in confusion, shrieking in fear as the plant-spider turned towards her and its apparent caller, seeming to communicate with a warbling growl and the clacking of its mandibles.

"Sic'em boy!" The man shouted, pointing towards the undead bowmen as it tried to loose another shot, this one ineffective as the last, it clanging harmlessly off the creature's bark-skin.

With a hiss once more reminding those around it of its similarity to a bug, the giant critter rushed towards its quarry, knocking it to the ground with a bull rush before impaling it on its sword-like tendrils. Flinging the fallen prey away before it too vanished into smoke, the plant-spider grabbed an approaching axe-bearing ghoul and threw it like it was a simple rag doll.

"C'mon, where'd I put those..." The young man's train of thought was interrupted when a soothing sensation came over him, an unknown light source hovering over him as his wound closed up as if it was never there. It was the girl he had saved earlier, the edge of her staff near his former injury, alight with healing energies.

"There we go!" She chirped gaily at her handiwork, her patient standing to his full height.

"Thanks!" He chuckled lightly once again, a lazy grin plastered on his face. "But I guess we're not done yet..." Another group of the ferocious creature lumbered out of the darkened wood, making ready weapons before screeching their heinous battle-cries. One such shout was cut short when an arrow pierced its owner's temple, consequently sending it to the ground and dissipating it into mist.

Following where the arrow had gone, he could see a figure standing on a great boulder beyond the opening where the fighting was, longbow drawn and firing arrows hither and yon like a repeater with each and every one flying true. From behind the unknown archer, another figure appeared, two it seemed as a rider and horse burst forth in a headfast charge towards the creatures. Armor of red and tan trimmings clattered as the steed raced towards their newfound enemies, the hefty lance its rider wielded soon cleaving one of the creatures' head clean off. The mounted knight did not stick around for a retaliation, as they swung out in time from receiving a heavy spear's blow.

As the rider urged her mount to swing in for another round at the cluster, her charge was interrupted when a fireball exploded in their midst, sending those nearest the blast zone into various bits whilst those nearby caught aflame. The battlemage from earlier stood near the line of the battle, already summoning forth another spell, as his swordsman comrade moved to exterminate the remainder. He was beaten to the punch though when another mounted soldier appeared, this one bearing a heavy set of light blue-tinged plate far more protective and heftier than the previous rider's. He quickly went to work on the horde, cleaving many with his battleaxe. A third spell, this time a steaming bolt of lightning, sizzled and pierced three other opponents.

"Darren, look out!" A cry from the swordsman rang out, towards the spellsword, who only had a precious second to react to a throwing axe aimed right for his chest.

"WOAH!" With record response time, he dropped to the ground, the axe flying harmlessly overhead, only now he contended with its owner. Another of the undead creatures came into view, this one, it seemed, was far deadlier than its kin. The light of the raging fires around the forest lit up its mad and frenzied face, eyes aglow in rage and fanged mouth agape in a bloodthirsty disposition. It charged towards the prone man, a massive great-axe christened with spikes in its hands and ready to deal a fatal blow.

With a roll, the downed man evaded the vertical chop that cleft the area he had been in a moment before. The abomination would have resumed his attack, had it not been for the reinforcements now joining the battle against the creature. The next blow was blocked by the blue-haired swordsman's blade, a flurry of sparks flying when the weapons clashed as their wielders now became locked in a match of strength. Unfortunately for the would-be rescuer, the creature's brawn was more than a match, the former now losing ground in the press.

*_Thwip_*

A projectile soared from above within the tree-line into the fanged maw of the creature, a small seed. The seed soon became awash in rose-colored energy, and burst forth with several writhing vines akin to that a octopus' tentacles, which found roost upon the undead's face. It coiled and constricted around its head, a momentary but all too necessary distraction as the tailed lad entered the fray, sailing from on the canopy of the forest, his now-clawed hands driving home into the shoulder of the beast. It unleashed a muffled wail of pain as it attempted unsuccessfully to free itself of the wriggling mess that latched onto its face in addition to the newcomer's claws that were now shredding its flesh. Though its problems weren't over yet, as both of its intended victims surged forward, hacking and slashing it with their swords, becoming a storm of steel that ripped into the monster. The onslaught continued until it too, became as its kin, and the minced slab of pale flesh became ebony mist.

The trio stood there for a moment, catching their breath as their fellows had seemingly dispatched the remainder of the creatures.

"Chrom! Darren! Are you guys okay?!" It was the girl from before once again, rushing over with staff in hand ready to heal whatever befell them during the fight.

"A few bruises and cuts, nothing serious, Lissa. Are you alright?" The blue-haired man now identified as Chrom spoke up. Now that he was closer to the two, the tailed lad was able to get a better look at his allies. The first was well muscled, the body of a perfect soldier, and had a frock of ocean-blue hair. His armor was somewhat gallant in its hues to match his hair as well the ivory cape that draped behind him. Only one of his arms brandished armor however, whilst the other was bare to the world as it revealed a strange mark or tattoo of some kind.

"Nothing serious?! Chrom, you're bleeding, you doofus! Stop trying to act so tough!" She barked back, letting her staff do its work.

"I'm sorry, Lissa, I put you in harm's way. I should have at least had accounted for reinforcements on their behalf." The second man now spoke, he sported shorter hair than his companion, a neat trim with sideburns of dull green to match a pine's needles. He was leaner than the other two as well, but stood at an in-between the two in height. A long scar reached from the top of his forehead to pass over his left eye and reached down to his mouth with an intersection scar from his nostril to his sideburn. He bore a long, black hooded coat that seemed to drape over his whole body save for his front where a lone rope secured his top portion and let the rest of his front person be visible.

"Milady! Milord! Are you hurt?!" The heavily-armored knight cried out worriedly, hopping off his steed and instantly began inspecting the little lady, interrupted her healing, scrutinizing for any sign of injury. The man bore chestnut hair that seemed to be both shaggy and neat at the same time, and his face was broad and strong with eyes that seemed to scrutinize and analyze every little detail.

"Frederick, I'm fine...Really!" She cried out, ripping her arm from the knight's grasp and continuing her healing.

"No thanks to me, milady...I have failed as a knight of Ylisse in my duty to guard you..." He looked absolutely crestfallen at the thought of it. A sudden clap on his shoulder caught his attention and broke his melodrama as the man who wielded the glowing blue sword stepped forward.

"At ease, Frederick...You fought well to keep those other bastards from encircling the lot of us." He spoke with blunt tact, trying his best appease his comrade. "There is to be no blame to be had...only praise...Especially to you, my friend." he directed this at the strange fighting mage before him. "You have my thanks in saving my sister...Who seems to be in need of rescuing quite often as it seems nowadays." He finished with a mocking snicker at some kind of inside joke between the two, the blonde girl punching him in the arm.

"No problem...I was just in the area and happened upon...this" He waved his hand about, signifying the battlefield. "Couldn't leave a cute girl defenseless, now could I?" He finished with a quick wink towards the little lady who giggled at his words. "Name's Kylik, by the way. Nice to meetcha."

"Pleasure to meet you as well, I'm Chrom and these are my Shepherds, a sort of militia to help ward off brigands in Ylisse..." he directed introductions to each of the people surrounding him. "This is my sister Lissa."

"Thanks for saving my keister back there by the way." She laughed, her hands behind her back grasping her staff whilst bearing the biggest of smiles. "That was very brave of you." She then lit up as though remembering something vastly important and moved behind her new friend. "I wasn't seeing things! You do have a tail!"

Another of his usual chortles as he closed his eyes and rubbed his head, "Heheh...That I do...It comes in handy somet-YEOW!" Kylik suddenly yelped in either surprise or pain with a following jump, his eyes bugging out of his head. He turned to see his tail in Lissa's grasp like a child with a cat.

"I'm sorry! I was seeing if it was real!"

"Well, it is!" He flicked it back to his person, rubbing the part she had yanked on.

Chrom merely covered his face with his palm, shaking his head at his sister's curiosity before motioning to the man at his right. "And this is our tactician, Darren."

The man with the coat and green hair answered his cue and stepped forth to shake Kylik's hand. "A pleasure, that was some strange magic back there by the way..and that thing you summoned..."

At this, said thing trotted on back with what could be construed as a happy growl, clapping its mandibles together in almost a singsong way before nuzzling up to its master. "Heh, good boy, Clax." The creature seemingly purred as he scratched an area where mandible met body, eliciting a steady rhythm of the thing stamping its left leg on the ground like a dog being scratched behind the ears. "Oh this guy? He's Clax, one of my familiars. Isn't that right, boy? huh? Who's a good boy?" He cooed, scratching near the flower on its head met carapace and the creature suddenly began to unsettlingly purr in response. "And as for the magic, I'm an Avatar, so I use magic that's a bit different than yours." He again chuckled, but his words had a profound effect on the knight as he suddenly became a wall between his two charges and Kylik.

"An Avatar?! Here?! Milord, we cannot trust a thing he says!" he said with renewed passion, voice toned with concern, "Are you from the Protectorate?! Some sort of plot to worm your way into Ylisse and broadcast your heresy?"

"Huh what? No no no no no no! I'm not!" He waved his hands before him in denial. The living plant beside him picking up on the hostile tone of his master's accuser and hissing in displeasure towards him. "Easy, boy...It's okay..." He patted the creature's neck, its hiss lowering in volume but still persisting.

"Frederick, that's enough." Chrom stepped forward, brushing past his armored colleague and looking him dead in the eye while he summoned his most lecturing tone. "He helped save Lissa, is that not proof enough of his good intentions?"

"…Very well." Frederick now acquiesced, removing himself from his guardian position to stand near his horse. "But I will still keep an eye on you, Avatar."

"I'm sorry, Frederick the Wary has once again proven his title...he is somewhat overzealous in our protection." The swordsman said with all due sincerity.

"It's not a problem, C." he replied, the lazy grin returning to his face. "He's probably warranted in his suspicion...but rest easy, I'm not with the Protectorate...Let's just say we don't get along..."

"I am sorry to ask, but what is an Avatar?" Darren now piped up. "I'm afraid all these terms are flying over my head..."

"it means well...uh..." Kylik now scratched his head as he tried to find an answer, thankfully an interruption appeared as three more figures joined the conversation, the archer and lady knight from before, as well as an additional swordsman.

"Well, that was a good fight! I'm all pumped up now!" A female voice came from atop the newest steed.

"Ah, the heat of battle is nothing compared to the soulful fire of my romance sweet Sull-" The rest of the sentence was cut off when the rider lashed out with her boot and struck the man clean in the side of the head and toppling him like a domino. The third figure only shook his head as he walked briskly towards the group.

"Hey, Chrom! We kicked some serious ass, huh? And...WHAT IN BLAZES IS THAT?" The female rider reared her horse in surprise at the creature nuzzling against a newcomer of the group.

Kylik got a good look at the trio as they closed the distance now...although one was still hanging onto his head as though it would fall off...but considered the blow he just took, it wouldn't surprise anyone if it did.

The rider was a well-muscled woman, clad in blood-red and tanned armor, the same of which was worn by the knight that was corralling the creatures earlier. A tussled mess of scarlet hair covered her head, and she had already brandished her lance and seemed ready to combat this new threat.

The recipient of the former's kick was an archer to be said of the bow hanging from his back and the quiver at his waist. Light blue hair was styled and neat and fell to the man's shoulders, his face bearing no ill-will towards his striker. He was skinny and tall, at least the same height as Frederick and was wearing armor so fanciful and embroidered it seemed better suited to parades and decoration more than actual combat.

The third had been silent the entire time, and walked with purpose it seemed. His face was hidden behind a mask, his mouth and forehead seemingly the only revealed parts. His hair matched Chrom's in color, and he was adorned in a dark blue tunic and armor to match with a similarly-colored cape covering his back.

"It's alright, Sully...They're friends." Chrom said with a light smile as his fellow Shepherd put away her weapon with some hesitation and approached the group.

"Okay, boy...Time to go back." Kylik muttered to his familiar, scratching one more time in its favorite spot before a rosy aura enveloped his arm and coalesced around the creature. With nary a sound, it vanished into thin air, a small strawberry-sized seed where it once was. Picking it up and dusting the seed off on his chest, he proceeded to tuck it away on one of his many pouches.

"That's Sully, another Shepherd...and...Virion was it?" Chrom finally spoke up again, gesturing to the newcomers.

"Yes, that is my name indeed, my good sir!" Virion piped up, puffing out his chest like a peacock with its tail feathers. "Archest of archers and name whose mere utterances cease the crying of babes the world over! Only I-Urf!" His egotistic monologue was interrupted by a familiar boot to his cranium.

With a cocksure smile, Sully turned her attention from the womanizing bowman to the young Avatar. "Nice to meetcha, kid...what was that big bug-lookin' thing anyhow?"

Kylik would have answered would it not have been for the third of the newcomers staring at him...kind of made him uneasy. "Uh hi..." He waved as if to wake the gazer from his thousand-yard stare.

This seemed to snap the unknown out of whatever he was thinking, causing him to focus on Chrom who now approached. "I have you to thank as well, it seems...I never caught your name by the way."

The young man made to open his mouth, but then quickly backtracked over himself. Whatever he wanted to say before apparently did not suffice, "You may call me Marth." He answered coolly.

"Marth?...Like the old king?" Chrom questioned before Lissa piped up.

"I didn't get the chance to say it before, so thank you..." She said with beaming smile as she rocked on her heels.

"It is fine...I came here only to deliver a warning." He replied with stoicism, unfeeling in his words. "This world teeters at the brink of destruction...What you saw here tonight..." He looked about, seeing the now-departed walking corpses. "Was but a prelude. You have been warned." Turning on his heel, he walked away as though he did not just warn someone about an impending apocalypse.

"H-Hey! What's teetering where now?" Seeing that he wasn't going to answer her as he disappeared into the forest, she turned to her brother. "What in the world was he talking about?"

"Hmph...Guess he's not one for talking..."

"Perhaps his talents lie elsewhere, milord." Frederick added, shifting onto his horse.

"Perhaps you're right..." Chrom said, a look of unease washing over his face.

"Whatever the case, I don't think that's the last we'll be hearing from him." Darren said, folding his arms inside his sleeves.

A moment passed before Chrom paced forward, turning to have both Virion and Kylik in his line of sight. "Anyway, Virion...Kylik...you both helped us out today and I'd like to extend to both of you an invitation to the Shepherds."

"But of course...For it is my solemn oath to defend all damsels in distress, and what better way than to join like-hearted comrades...I accept wholeheartedly!" Virion practically glowed with pride, receiving a welcoming nod from Chrom.

"As much as I like the whole 'protecting the innocent' bit, I'm kinda on a mission of my own right now." Kylik couldn't meet eye-to-eye as he tried to refuse, rubbing the back of his head while staring at the forest around them. "See, about two weeks ago...my little brother was kidnapped by a group of slavers...I've been tracking for a while now, but lost their trail when I got to this forest..." He finally looked at Chrom and was relieved to see a sympathetic face instead of a disappointed one. "The cowards snatched him when he was away in the forest...I went looking for him, along with my other siblings, but they're tricky...They left several trails to follow...and all we have to go on besides that is this..." Reaching into another sack on his belt, Kylik produced a ripped black cloth, and upon unfolding it, revealed a symbol of some kind. A white hand gripping the top of a red skull, a dagger clenched in its teeth. "Some kind of mark that indicates this is an organized band, not just average bandits."

"I'm afraid we haven't seen anything like that, we encountered a band of brigands a few days ago, but they seemed to be more an unruly mob rather than slavers..." Darren interjected.

"I see...thanks anyway..." Kylik muttered, stuffing back the evidence back into place. "...and thanks for the invite, but my brother's safety comes first..."

"Do not fret over it, I would make the same decision in your shoes." Chrom said, approaching the Avatar and extending his hand. "The offer will still be open once you find your brother, so I wish you Godspeed in your search."

With a firm grasp, Kylik shook his hand as he smiled brightly. "Thanks." Releasing his grasp, Kylik turned towards the direction he came and placed his left hand's pinkie and pointer into his mouth. Three sharp whistles in quick succession echoed throughout the forest. With a smile he turned back to face the crowd once again. "I better get going then, maybe they got caught up in this mess and had to slow down."

It was then a rumble in the forest stirred, one could hear something coming towards them at great speed.

"What the-?" Darren muttered as a large unknown came barreling towards them before bursting through the flora. A large covered wagon pulled by an aged, yet very much healthy, auburn-colored heavy bred horse. With a nimble hop, Kylik bounded onto his carriage, wrapping his tail once again around his waist.

"Safe travels, all!" With a mock salute, Kylik whipped the reins, signaling the horse to begin its slow gait as it pulled to get the wagon wheels going. Hearing the good-byes behind him turn into but whispers on the wind, Kylik chuckled once again to himself. "Good people, glad I stepped in." It was then suddenly a thought struck his mind and he frantically looked every direction in confusion. "Oh no! WHICH WAY WAS I GOING?!"

**End of Chapter**

**AN**: Thanks all for reading this! by the by, if you're curious about the MU in this, his specs are like such: Body: 3, Face: 5, Hair: 5, Hair Color: 4, Voice: Male 2.

And Kylik is pronounced "Key-Lick" instead of "Kie-Lick" just those of you wondering.


	2. Chapter 2 On the Trail

**Chapter 2: On the Trail**

"Fer gods' sake! Gut this runt already!" An exasperated voice bit through the air, tinged with fury and humiliation, an obese grubby-looking highwaymen being the shouter. His random assortment of scavenged armor jingled in tune with the jiggling of his gut as he stomped the ground like a temperamental child. The hodgepodge of remaining teeth he had were clenched in anger as he surveyed the scene before him.

Three men in armor even more varied and dirt-ridden laid upon the ground, two clutching at various parts of their body, groaning and moaning all the while. No blood or signs of any dismemberment or evisceration could been seen, but massive bruises dotted every single one of them.

In the midst of this, was a young man bouncing about back and forth, ready for another bout. The sun-colored tail he bore bobbed and weaved in tune with his bounding.

"YAAH!" A fourth bandit now rushed forward, a beaten sword in his sword, so dull it looked more ready to bludgeon the threat before him than to slash. The clumsy charge came full speed, but the diagonal blow came too late, the young martial artist sprang to his attacker's right, and rained several precise blows to his arm, each striking a vital point. The arm in question so became as a noodle, limp and useless but not before the excess force of his attack forced his blunted blade to sail far off into the nearby shrubs.

Before the confusion evident on his face could wear off, his knees buckled and legs suddenly sprawled in the air, a low sweep from the tailed boy doing its work. A resounded crack echoed as his head rattled inside the rusted helmet as it collided with the ground. Zero time was given to recover as Kylik leapt on top of him, and with a well-aimed strike to his neck, the cold of unconsciousness came down on him.

"Alright big guy, guess you're the only one left..." He chuckled, assuming the strange stance he had as before. Whilst still maintaining his cocky grin, he blew away a loose strand of golden-orange hair that threatened his left eye.

"Why you li'l..." The boss seethed, clutching the axe in his hand so hard his knuckles turned white. "I'm gonna hack ya ta pieces, shorty! RRRAAAAHHH!" He started bellowing in rage, thumping his free hand upon his chest like a mountain gorilla defending his territory.

Without missing a beat, Kylik puffed up his cheeks, and began rolling something around in his mouth. With a quick inhalation, he puffed his cheek and...*_Ptooie_*

A small seed covered in saliva clacked against the ape-like man's forehead, but before he could react, the seed began glowing.

"Wha-?" That was all that was said before the seed burst open, several tentacle-like vines springing to sudden life. Without hesitation, they coiled themselves around their target's face, muffling his shrill cries of shock and surprise. Axe fell to the ground as he danced around in a vain attempt to free himself, hands clawing at his face. Alas, it made no difference, for all he struggled, the seed's constrictors would tighten harder. He fought all he could until he tumbled over one of his own men, and now attempted to contend with his problem whilst wriggling about on the ground akin to a fish out of water.

"Hup!" With a thud, Kylik bounded on top of his prey. After receiving a disgruntled groan in resistance and with his trademark mischievous grin, the lad crouched on the bandit's pronounced gut. At first, the head honcho tried to resist but was ultimately pacified when several more seeds scattered about the ground near him. With another hum of energy, a cluster of wooden bramble vines burst out of the ground, entangling his limbs and holding him steadfast in his prone position.

"Ayyaaa...you guys..." Puffing out his cheeks like a child, Kylik looked down with a cartoonish face. "All I wanted to do was talk..." The face now reverted back to a broad smile. "So, if you're done bein' jerks and answer some questions, you're free to go...Sound good?"

"Mhhm!" A definite affirmative murmur barely escaped the vines, the lone eye that could be seen practically begging for release. Relief came when the vines that imprisoned his face came free, vacuuming back into the tiny seed they sprouted from and finally plucked from its forehead abode and placed back into the pouch it called home. "Anyt'ing, really! Ask away, mate!" The once conceited and dominative tone was now subservient and meek, slightly tinged with fear...if his overbearing grin was indicative enough, he looked about ready to wet himself...if he hadn't already.

"Good! Well then, first off..." A quick rummage in his back pockets presented a similar imprinted cloth, its dreadful insignia fluttering about in the breeze. "You seen this before?"

The once-subdued face now turned pale, as though fear itself was choking him. "T-t-t-t-t-t-that m-m-mark..." He stuttered about, seemingly having a miniature heart attack.

"Yes! Yes...tell me about this mark! Do you know who they are? Where they are?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Ye're lookin' FER them?!" He screeched, utterly dumbfounded at the very idea. "Ye're outta yer bloomin' mind if..." He cut off when the boy's right arm coalesced into its bark armor form, the leader's attitude shifting once again. "Wut I mean is...they're not the sorts who take kindly ta people snoopin' in their business."

"Well then, I won't take kindly to their not...taking...kindly...I guess." Kylik mentally slapped his himself over his fumbling wordplay. "_Sounded a lottttt better in my head._" Snapping himself back to attention towards his target. "So, sounds like you know **of** them at least...so just pass on what you know and I'll be on merry way."

"It's yer funeral." The bandit sighed before continuing, "They call themselves the Bloodsworn Marauders, big-time baddos...they do anything fer coin...they once cleared out an entire town a few months back...and I mean cleared, Women, kids, old, sick...made no diff'rence to 'em. Nabbed e'vry last one of 'em and hauled 'em all off in chains...Burned the place down after lootin' e'vrything that weren't nailed down, that is...That's all I know, swear on me mum's grave!"

He genuinely looked as though he was telling the truth, until the wooden arm became akin to a sword and slashed along the ground towards his neck. It stopped just short of cutting him, and soon, the facade broke down entirely.

"WAIT WAIT! THEY'S UP NORTH!" He gasped.

"North is pretty vague..." Kylik grinned, slowly sliding the blade ever so closer.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE, JUS' NORTH! THAT'S WHY A LOTTA BANDITS IS COMIN' SOUTH, THEY DON'T WANNA FIGHT OVER TURF WITH 'EM!" Blubbering about in a truly pathetic fashion, Kylik almost felt sorry for scaring him...Almost.

"Well then, that wasn't so bad, huh?" HE chuckled, reverting his arm to normal and lightly slapping the man's cheek. Bounding off his fat-filled seat, Kylik was certain that he had gleaned all useful information.

"And...does that mean we're free ta go?" The highwaymen leader questioned, hoping that his captor had an abundance more mercy than he and his cronies would have shown had the positions been reversed.

"Of course!" Kylik smiled as he dug around in another bag on his person, producing four seeds about the size a sunflower's. Depositing them into the ground one by one with a flick of his finger and with a nourishment of energy, soon blossomed. Four strange creatures popped out of the dirt, each having a vaguely cartoonish human figure and a long flower-like sprout emerging from their heads. Bulbous eyes with nary a mouth to seen, these small creatures had short arms and legs, each with only three digits upon them. Each had a different color predominating their body; One was a bright, fiery red and bore a sharp thorn-shaped nose; another was a dazzling yellow, with great elvish ears; a third a deep blue, and was the only one with a mouth it seemed; the last was more rotund and had larger limbs, colored a vibrant purple.

"But...that promise doesn't extend to your belongings..." The lad smiled darkly, "Zip, Trip, Dip, Grip...take anything worthwhile back to the wagon."

The red creature did a mock salute with a strange whistling sound of confirmation, and the four were near instantaneous with their speed to split up, each selecting one of Kylik's victims to burgle. Their diminutive hands grasped and loading anything they could nab, and with surprising strength hauled it all on their person.

In but a scant few moments, the four were robbed down to their smallclothes, left in the middle of the road as the afternoon sun bore down. Their leader stood flabbergasted, looking down at his men, to himself and then back to where the wagon they had so foolishly stopped to rob was now kicking dust up on its trek north. "Bloody 'ell..."

* * *

Wagon loaded with booty, Kylik bounced about on the driver's seat as he loosely held the reins with one hand, the other sifting through a small bag of coins. The old auburn horse attached to them was a heavy breed, and was easily enough to pull the entirety of its load, even with the latest additions of tattered armor and bungled weapons.

"Hrmm...only 20 gold pieces between the lot of them..."Kylik mumbled, pulling the small drawstrings that forced the purse to close. "Dip!" At the call, the strange blue creature appeared from the depths of the wagon. "Put this in the savings box, if you would." With an affirmative buzz, it snatched the sack and ducked back inside. The sounds of coins clanging together could be as the few pieces were dumped in with an unseen lot of similar currency. Soon enough, the yellow one's head popped out from the covers, and began a conversation with its master in its strange language of chirps.

"The sungrass?" Kylik questioned after hearing the end of whatever the tiny yellow thing was talking about. "Well of course its weak, its **sun**grass, it needs sun! Who closed the patch in the cover? That was supposed to be open for that reason!" Another strange cluster of buzzes. "Well yes, I imagine the elfroot and summerbloom are drooping as well, so go get Trip and reopen that cover, don't wanna waste this beautiful day after all." As soon as the little one disappeared, the lad turned his head towards where it had gone and continued. "But make sure that the sun isn't hitting the blisterwort!...or the grave moss, don't want either one of those to be spoiled, do we?"

Hearing the clatter of pottery and the resituating of tarp reassured Kylik that his familiars were doing what he had asked. "Man, it really is a wonderful day, eh, Nutsy?" He directed this forward to the elder horse, who resumed its task without answer. Kylik spoke truly, a day like this seldom came this early in spring, the sun was out in full glory, with small pockets of clouds merely adding scenic beauty instead of interfering. A cool breeze had been blowing from the east all day, keeping the day warm instead of mildly burning.

It had been four days since his run-in with the Shepherds, and after being lost, had finally found a small dirt highway to travel upon until he could find out anything useful. Now that he had, he made for wherever way this highway led, as to find not only where he was, but as also how to get to the Northroad, the great highway that was the center of commerce between Ylisse and the country of Regan Ferox to the north.

"_Wonder if the others are having as much trouble as me..._" A sudden picture formed in his mind. "_Knowing Blaire, she's probably been run out of a few villages already..._" A slight chortle escaped his lips at the image that formed in his mind. "_Tycho and Faye in all likelihood are the closest to finding him...I sure hope Leon and Dia are okay and aren't too worried about me..._" He then shifted his attention upward, his left hand forming a cover from the sun's glare. "_Maybe I should have one of the guys drive...I would love a nap while it's this good out here_..." He thought, daydreaming about snoozing away the sun warmed his belly. "_No...bad idea...not after Nutsy tried to graze on Grip last time I had one of them near that glutton._" A yawn followed shortly after that train of thought, Kylik fighting to keep himself awake now that the thought of sleep entered his mind.

A sudden jolt rocked any fatigue from his mind however, as the wagon and its occupants bounced upward violently, a resounding crash coming from inside the covers. A misplaced bump in the road a likely culprit, Kylik pulled on the reins to signify that the horse needed to stop. Heeding the command, the lad was up and over the small back of the driver's bench and into the wagon the moment Nutsy and his load stopped.

With a large portion of the cover's roof now exposed to the sun above, the wagon's bed was in full view with little or no shadows. Large racks ran parallel to the cart's sides, each bearing a myriad of planters and pots with a multitude of plants and herbs. Only near the end of the left side were these shelves stocked with a variety of alchemical and medicinal tools; alembics, mortar/pestles, syringes, and vials. Near the end, was the pile of loot that had been scavenged from the highwaymen that initially barred their way on the road sometime earlier. Brushing away a woven dream-catcher that was stitched into the cover, Kylik surveyed the scene. All four of the little plant-men surrounded the broken remains of one of the clay pots, its earthly contents spilled all about with an dislodged plant lying in its center. It was akin to a leek, save for its purple color and green flowering heads, its roots a stark white and could be seen poking through the remnants of dirt that were its home.

The plumped purple one stepped forward, its chirps and buzzes far deeper in tone than its brethren, began telling an normally unintelligible story...but to Kylik, it was crystal clear. As it finished and its fellows were already scooping up the remains, its master scratched his chin as he listened. "Okay, it was an accident I get it, but why were you moving it, Grip? It would have been fine in the sun...Uh huh...Ooooh...really?" Kylik's gaze now focused on what the one known as Grip was 'talking' about, the latter holding up a inch-long black slug in its small hand. "That's the culprit then?" And upon receiving a nod, he continued, "Well, can't blame him for coming in, it's like a buffet for him here." Kylik moved towards the intruder, and laying his hand out, received the slug, allowing it to slither about on the back of his hand. Laughing silently, he made his way out through the back, and with a quick hop, landed softly upon the dirt road. Making his way to the verdant fields that surrounded every which way, Kylik released his newfound friend into the grass, far enough way he suffered little chance of being squashed by some traveling merchant.

Wiping off the slime on his hand onto the grass, he made his way back into the wagon to see a majority of the mess already tidied and the wayward plant in a new home. As he made his way to the front, a tug on his pants halted his movement, the red one now catching his attention. "Yeah, Trip?...Yeah I'll put down the backgate, you guys enjoy a break...just don't fall off when we get going, okay?" Putting aside heading to the front, he changed directions and did as he said, unlocking the twin bolts and allowing the suspension ropes to hold the gate at an even level. With the last remnants of the mess gone, all four of the creatures now laid on their backs, like tourists tanning at the beach. With a light whip of the reins, the strange group continued down the road.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when the wagon rolled into a small hamlet with which to hunker down near for the night. Though still out of the town and sitting directly on the edge of the tree line, the mobile apothecary was stationed near enough to hear the distant clamoring of the townsfolk as they roamed about.

"I know you hate guard duty, but I need to go get supplies." Kylik's voice sounded, negotiating with an unknown entity.

Another strange form of communication appeared, this one a strange deep squeaking, the tone seemingly displaying deep annoyance. The owner was another plant-based monster, this one had a massive mane of green leaves encircling its wooden head, which itself had little attributes. Two small glowing eyes could be seen underneath the veil of foliage, and a large cylindrical mouth that protruded out of its front. Its torso was armless, and two short stubby wooden legs supported its strange 3-foot frame.

"C'mon, work with me here, Zawa...Someone needs to watch over the guys and the wagon...and I sure can't leave it to Nutsy." Another complaint-addled barrage of squeaks came from the uncooperative guard-plant. "Okay, okay, okay! I'll find some roasted almonds for you...but nothing happens, capiche?" It somehow seemingly pursed its mouth in contemplation, before shaking its head vigorously, and with a pirouette that would make a professional ballerina envious, it burrowed into the ground, leaving its leafy mane as camouflaged cover.

Sighing in both relief and exasperation, Kylik made his way into town, the sun barely dipping onto the horizon. Wrapping his tail to disguise it as a belt once again, he entered the town, the lamp lighters doing their duty and beginning to set the few street lights alight for the oncoming eve. The quaint little village was preferable to larger cities, and in Kylik's experience, had been partly due to the fact smaller villages generally were more amiable and helpful to strangers. Also the fewer people to see him, the better.

Kylik approached one of the lighters as he descended from a newly-lit torch, catching him as he reconnected with the footpath.

" Scuse me, happen to know if there's an apothecary in town?" He asked, greeting him a feint wave of his hand.

"Sure, that'd be Macael Samms up a ways." He spoke, a light rural accent showing through. "Take the fourth left down this street, he's right on the corner there."

Thanking the man, Kylik resumed down the path, passing a multitude of houses, small inns, and various shops. "Let's see fourth left..." Coming upon the intended turn, Kylik easily recognized the sign of a fellow pharmacologist, the sign had a picture of an overflowing bubbling retort, with various etchings of herbs surrounding. Underneath, in bolded, yet somewhat worn, lettering was written 'Samms and Son Services'.

"Must be the place." He mumbled to himself, before throwing open the door and letting himself in. It was filled to the brim with all forms of unusual and exotic ingredients and plants, vials of all shapes and sized with an even wider expanse of liquids inside them.

"Ooh! Magebulb! I've been needing this! Ah, Salamander Thorn! And a bushel of Horned Daisies for good measure..." Kylik cooed, stuffing his arms full with whatever caught his eye. It was a few minutes of constant addition to enormous pile of goods he now lugged around as he made his way to the counter, only to come upon a heated debate between someone.

"Sorry, but I can't do anything for ya!" One voice said in an exasperated tone.

"Iff'in you can't then where's yer pa at? He's always been able ta help before!" The second voice was far more coated in the accent of his village than the lamp-lighter, in addition to sounded far younger.

"Dad's not here! I told ya that when ya barged in here, Donny!"

Kylik took this opportunity to peek around his loot to see who was talking. The first voice was more likely spawned from a lad who stood behind the counter, he looked to be in his late teens with a bowl cut of yellow hair, a loose white headband tied around his forehead. A brown tunic was covered by his black apron, splattered with a vary of stains and blemishes. The other participant in the argument was another, even younger boy. His short yet messy purple hair ran down the back of his neck, a small x-shaped scar was placed on his right cheek right underneath his eye. He donned a blue tunic with white trimmings, simple workman's boots and a double rope securing a lone sack at his waist.

"C'mon, Hal! Ma's been sicker than a dog fer a week now! She's all red, she's coughin' a storm, and her head's like touchin' a fire! Please! Ya gotta help her!" The boy, recognized as Donny, pleaded, grabbing the clerk's apron and jostling it.

"I can't Donny! I wouldn't even know what to do even if I went over there! I already sent a letter to Dad when you came in here last time!" He now shoved the lad off and recomposed himself. "So just put a cold blanket on her head, keep her in bed and let her sleep! Other than that, I don't know what to tell ya!"

"Hal...I just don't know...She just seems ta get weaker an' weaker every day..." The lad ceased his struggle, balling his fists.

"Scuse me." Kylik's sudden intrusion to the conversation caught the attention of both of the two. "Couldn't help but overhear...but you say your mom's sick?"

Rubbing his nose, Donny replied, "Yessir, my ma's caught somethin' right fierce, has only gotten outta bed to puke her guts out...and Mr. Samms the closest thing we got to a doctor in this town."

"So she's got a fever, vomiting, and violent coughing?" Donny nodded his head, slight hope returning in his eyes, "Promise me a warm meal and I'll go over your house and see what I can do for her." He smiled.

Donny practically leapt for joy at the news, the small spark of hope that lit when Kylik first piped up had now become a raging fire. "You will?! Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, yer Lordship! YAHOO! C'mon, I'll show ya home!"

"Hang on there, firecracker...Lemme pay for this stuff and we'll go to my wagon and head out from there."

"Oh oh right! Yessir! I'll be glad to help with out as well, sir!"

"Hahaha! You can stop with the titles...just call me Kylik."

"Kylik? That's a right funny name." He laughed before catching himself, "Begging yer pardon! I didn't mean nuthin' by that! My ma says my mouth gets ahead of my head sometimes..."

"Ha! Well you're right, it is a funny name!" Kylik chuckled back, tossing a small sack of coins onto the counter as Hal loaded up a few burlap sacks with all his loot, being careful not to break or crush anything. "Overheard your name's Donny, right?"

"Donnel, but folks 'round here call me Donny."

"Well then, nice to meetcha, Donny." With a heft of his newfound gear, he motioned to the door. "Let's be off, then...sooner the better."

"Pleasin', sir, lemme help ya with that..." Donny took two of the sacks and placed them over his shoulder.

"Thanks for helping him out, stranger...Mrs. Tinhead's always been good to the rest of us round here...Glad to see her gettin' some help." Hal mentioned, returning the remainder of the coin to Kylik. "Gave ya a good discount for yer help."

With a thanks, Donny and Kylik exited the store, and with a nod of his head to indicate the direction, the Kylik began leading the two.

"So what brings ya out ta the sticks? Not seen a lotta people come out this way recently.." Donny asked, readjusting his right bag.

"I'm just looking for the Northroad, happened by here by accident." Kylik answered, allowing Donny some time to lug ahead to catch ahead.

"The Northroad? Oh, that's just a stone's throw from here, I suppose...I can show ya when Ma's better!"

"Heh! Guess the Guardians are watchin' out for me today!" Guffawing, Kylik saw the edge of the town ahead, and on the distant rim of his vision, could see the tree line. "It's not too far now...I'm right on the edge of the woods.

The closer they came, the more the sun sank, leaving the growing dim of twilight upon the land. When they were a few dozen yards from the wagon, a frenzied squeaking sounded.

"Wut the-?" Donny questioned before something zoomed right by his head. "WUT THE?!"

"Zawa! Hold fire!" Another berserk string of squeaking and the sudden rustling of leaves sounded, the guardian plant rushing towards a new threat...Donnel. "Intruder?! No, wait!"

"TARNATION!" Donnel ran, dropping the sacks as Zawa charged for him, all the while firing massive nuts the size of grapefruits.

"Damnit! Stop, Zawa! He's a friend!"

* * *

It took a few minutes of chasing, yelling and Donnel attempting to take cover in a nearby mess of bramble before the mobile furious cannon settled down.

"I KNOW I asked you to watch the wagon, but that doesn't mean attack anyone who comes near!" A cluster of excuse-riddled squeaks and chirps was shot back. "No, guard duty DOESN'T mean you get to 'destroy any potential threat'." He spoke this last phrase while performing air quotes with his fingers. "He was walking right behind me! How is that potential?!" A second string of the same tone from Zawa before Kylik interrupted, "Nuh uh, don't apologize to me, apologize to Donnel!"

Still plucking out thorns from his clothes, Donnel sat with his back to the wagon as his attacker approached. It chirped in a apologetic...yet somehow sarcastic way as it hung its head. "He says he's sorry...kinda..."

"Oh...uhhh...apology...accepted?" The farmboy said, still somewhat in shock...and it only became worse when the creature got right in his face, a scant few inches away. It had cocked its head that its left eye was right on Donny practically, glaring and looking him over, scanning every inch of him before squeaking conversationally again.

"Damnit, Zawa! Just...just get back in your seed, nutcase." Kylik sighed, his rose energy returning his familiar to his immobile form, plucked up and thrown back in his home before moving to gather the dropped goods.

"Wut...wut did he say?" Donnel asked after a few seconds of silence, handing the bags to his new friend.

"Oh...uh...nothing..." Kylik lied, deciding it was better than telling him about the paranoid rant his plant had spoken as he loaded his new gear into the wagon. "Anyway, let's just get underway..."

"Wut was that thing anyhow?" Donnel asked, Kylik throwing himself onto the driver's seat.

"Oh him? Technically he's called a familiar, but I like to say a summonable friend who does stuff for me." Kylik laughed, grabbing Donnel's arm and hefting him up. Seeing Donnel's quizzical face, he continued, "Well, I'm an Avatar, and I..."

"Ya're an Avatar?! A true as good Avatar? Well shuck my corn and call me Sally!" Donnel seemingly squealed. "Can ya shoot lightnin' bolts outta yer eyes?! Or or or raise a mountain? Or cause a tidal wave?"

Before he could continue, Kylik somewhat giggled at the exaggeration, "Heh heh, no, none of that stuff...see each Avatar is able to utilize a different element...so yeah a Lightning Avatar shoots lightning, I've not seen a tidal wave or mountain-making, but I've heard a few Avatars powerful enough to probably be able to do that..." Whipping the reins, the wagon began pulling out on the road.

"Oooh! Dang! That's sumthin!" Donnel mused, before a thought caught his mind. "So wait, if ya say each one has an element, wut's yours?"

"Plant." Kylik replied.

"Plant? Like grow vegetables an' trees an' the like?"

"Well, yes...but also a great many other things...The best part about being an Avatar is your only restriction is your element, anything within that boundary is yours to mold and create...there is no set of limitations there...I can grow inanimate plants yes, but I can also grow sentient plants, or manipulate my body to produce plants or take on their aspects."

"Sentient plants? Like plants that can think?"

"Aye...just like Zawa back there, he's one of them...or these guys." Kylik pointed back, and as if on cue, the four tiny plantmen from before peeked their heads out. Donny paled a bit, but settled down once Kylik reassured him the four were harmless.

"That's Zip, the yellow one; Trip, the red; Dip, the blue; and Grip, the purple guy...Say hi guys." Kylik introduced them, each waving at the newcomer when their name was said.

"How many of these guys do you have?"

"Heheh! A lot, actually..."

"Shooo-eeeeee. That's all sounds awful complicated..."

"Sometimes it is! Hahaha!"

"Right up there, that's my house." Donnel pointed out a small farmhouse on a light hill to the right, the last bits of sun catching it in full view. A large barn with sties could be seen, a few dozen pigs milling about, eager to get inside for the night. Pulling the wagon in front of the house, both of the lads hopped off and entered the house.

It was homely inside, plain and simple, but all the while cozy. Much like the village itself in those regards. Donnel led his guest up the stairs into a small hallway, proceeding to the last door.

After three light knocks he called through the door, "Ma? You awake, Ma? I brought someone who can help..."

"C'mon in...*cough cough* Donny..." A weak voice answered, the intensely hoarse coughs most likely draining what little vocal power she had. Stepping inside, one could tell it was the residence of a ill person, the dense and muggy air with the smell of body odor and bile. Though mostly covered by sheets, the shoulders and above of a middle-aged woman peeked above. Her face was plump, and one could easily see that the mother and son shared their eyes as well as their hair. A mother's smile decorated her face, gladdened by her son's return before she turned to the newcomer.

"Ma, this is Kylik, he's gonna do what he can..." The lad said, taking the free hand that draped her bed and holding it tenderly. "He's gonna fix ya up right proper, and ya'll be back to wrastling them pigs in no time..."

"Thank ya, Donny..." She said meekly, trying her best to stifle the illness that plagued her. "And thanks to ya as well, Mr. Kylik...Guess I'll be in yer care fer now."

"Its not a problem at all, really." Kylik smiled, approaching her, a light case in hand. "I'm gonna run some tests on you, see if I can find exactly what's wrong...but first, here, drink this." He produced a small flask filled with a viscous green fluid, and with a pull of its cork, poured into a glass Donny presented from her nightstand. "It'll bring down the fever and your coughing...it smells vile, and tastes the same way...but it'll help."

"I don't care if its pig slop at this point, but thank ya." With a pair of fingers clutching her nose after the wafting odors of the glass reached her, she slurped down the concoction before it could leave a lingering taste on her tongue. "Ya weren't spinning yer wagon on that one." A light joke caused both the boys to smile as Kylik prepared to look her over.

"Donnel, can you go get the guys, I'll make a list of herbs for them to grab once I figure this out."

"Sure thing, I'll also put up Nutsy in the barn for ya."

"appreciate it, though watch out, he has a tendency to bite any animals that invade his space."

"Shoot, I know how to handle a stubborn mule or two."

"That's 'cause he's one sometimes..." Ma added in, eliciting a light chortle from Kylik as Donnel blushed a bit, setting off to do as asked.

"What brings about in our neck of the woods, Mr. Kylik, iff'in ya don't mind me askin'." She asked, Kylik producing several tools to help him in his deduction.

"Not at all, I'm actually looking for my little brother."

"He get himself lost? Donnel used to do that all the time when he was a pup."

"No, he...was taken from us." This caused her amused mood to drop as Kylik rummaged through his bag.

"And you stopped to take care of an old bitty like me? Ya should go look fer him instead of worrying bout me."

"No, Burgann's a big boy, he'll be fine...plus, I already know where to go so there's no problem there." It was somewhat quiet now as Kylik resumed his tests, now further conversation needed other than the tidbit of information Kylik tried to glean from his patient about her habits and diet.

Night had fallen in its entirety when Kylik descended the stairs, finding both Donnel and his pikmin comrades entertaining themselves in the small dining room. Donnel was cooking something in the great cauldron that rested in the fireplace whilst the others were aiding him, throwing in various herbs and chunks of meat.

Producing a small piece of paper from his person and handing it to Zip, the four now made their out of the kitchen to gather the components for whatever Kylik planned to mix.

"So what's the word, Mr. Kylik?"

"Your mom just has a rather severe case of the flu mixed with some food poisoning, Donny. She'll be fine in a matter of days with bed rest and plenty of fluids. I'm mixing together some medicine that'll help her body fight the infection, so it could be sooner than that." He replied, taking a seat at the two-chair dining table. "...and please drop the titles, Donny...Kylik works just fine."

"That's great news, Mist...*ahem* Kylik! Here I was thinkin' she had sum kinda plague!" Donnel laughed in relief. Looking down at the cauldron he was currently mixing about, he took out the ladle and tasted a bit of it. "Stew's done! And mighty fine iff'in I do say so myself!" Taking out a small ceramic bowl, he poured a healthy amount into it before presenting it to Kylik. "Here ya go, eat up!"

"Great! I'm starving!" Kylik eagerly began lapping up the stew place before him, a plethora of vegetables and meat in a healthy broth. Not the marquis of dining, but it suited his tastes...refined through its simplicity. Donny had already taken one of the bowls upstairs, leaving Kylik temporarily to enjoy his meal by himself.

It wasn't long before Kylik had slurped down three or so bowlfuls when his assistants returned, carrying an assorted bushel of strange plants and bottles. Licking the last remnants of broth from his bowl, he set off to work. Taking the mortar and pestle and grinding several strange-looking roots and flowers into a fine powder before mixing in a few drops here and a few spoonfuls there of the strange tonics he had been brought. All the while, Donnel was asking what was what and why it was needed, and what it would do and where it came from.

Sure enough, after suffering through Donny's innumerable inquisitions, a most foul-looking paste was created. The purple-green blob looked to have the texture, and in all likelihood, the taste of glue. Sure enough, Kylik assured it would aid in his mother's recovery and that was all that was needed to have the lad carry it to his mother.

One would think you could hear the gagging from the village.

"Well, Ma's finally asleep...Gods know she needed it..." Donny finally came back downstairs after a period of helping with that vile mix. "Thank ya again, Kylik, sir...I means a plum lot to the both of us for to help out."

"It means a plum lot to finally have a good meal in my belly." The healer replied, patting his stomach, until a yawn escaped his mouth, the fatigue of travel finally catching up to him.

"C'mon, I'll show ya to yer room." Donny motioned for Kylik to follow, taking him around the stairs to a small little room with nary but a bed and a window. "Ain't had much use for this old space, but I tidied it up for ya."

"Appreciated...now I need forty winks and bad..." Another yawn came forth as the quartet entered now, chirping in the strange language. "Hrmm? Oh right, guess you guys could use some sleep as well." With a wave of his hand, he dismissed his helpers to their seed forms and with a scoop, tucked them away. Bidding goodnight to Donnel, Kylik began tossing away his armor and his clothes, scattering them to the four corners of the room. Naught but his skibbies, Kylik cannonballed into the bed, bouncing lightly before resigning himself to sleep.

* * *

With the moon in full view now, the last of the street lamps burning down to the last of their wicks, a figure overlooks the small village. Forged of muscle it seemed, a lofty bastard sword clenched in his hands.

"Look at that boys, ripe for the pluckin'..." He chortled darkly.

"A fine little snack, Roddick-ick-ck-k...but you do remember our deal, correct-ect-ct-t?" Another entity appeared, this one covered in a long flowing cloak, a hood and cowl obscuring his face. The words he spoke somehow echoed within itself, as though a dozen voices were talking at once. "Our clients are demanding more and more slaves-ves-es-s...so try not to kill anymore than you have to-to-o..."

"Wha? Yes o'course!" The first man now sounded, his tone changing to a obedient one. "We's wouldn't wanna anger the Boss!"

"No...no you must certainly do not-ot-ot-t...Not after you came bawling to us after you were driven off by peasants with pitchforks-orks-rks-ks..." A sudden green glow in the hooded man's hand escalated into a immolating devilish flame. "Remember...There are **no** second chances with the Bloodsworn-worn-orn-rn..."

**The End**


End file.
